Lieutenant Higurashi
by MoonPrincess919
Summary: Naraku is finally dead and the Jewel is complete. But when it sucks her into its dark void, the outcome is completely unexpected. Now wandering the desert ruins of Xerses, Kagome and Shippo must find a way back to their pack. In Amestris? If that wasn't bad enough, these homo-whatevers are after her reiki and the Jewel back in her side. Can she and the others survive another war?
1. A New Journey Begins - Prologue

_Darkness._

 _That was all she could see. It consumed her vision and suffocated her with silence. She didn't know how long it had been. Days? Years? It didn't matter. All she wanted was to get out of this darkness and return to the family - no, pack - she had built. The son she'd adopted for her own and the daughter who'd come to idolize her. The brothers and sister who always had her back. The alpha that had - unbelievably - taken them in and trained them. Their precious cat and dragon friends. Hell, she even missed the annoying little kappa that never knew when to shut up._

 _She'd been ripped from their battered but victorious group shortly after the battle ended. Swallowed by the darkness of the jewel's desires, the last thing she'd heard was the outraged cries of her name._

 _There was nothing in the surrounding void except for that damn jewel. The symbol of a responsibility she hadn't been ready for. Cracked like a fragile glass, it had taken her naivety and innocence with it. Nearly four years later after a hard fought battle, it held her prisoner in the depths of its existence, begging her to make a selfish wish._

 _Her mind was too clouded with sorrow, but she was consciously aware that her wish couldn't be selfish. To do so would condemn her to the same fate as her ancestor. She had to figure out the right one. So, in lieu of a wish, she remained silent, not chancing a single misspoken word. Kami knows what that would do._

" _Ma...!"_

 _Her eyes darted around at the familiar sound._

" _...ma!"_

 _She tried to turn around, looking for where the voice could be coming from._

" _Mama!"_

 _Suddenly, there was a sliver of light in the distance. From it appeared the last person she expected to see; Shippo. He floated toward her with happy tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. His small arms wrapped around her neck as he cried. Her kit had braved the darkness of the jewel and looked for her. Despite his fear, he'd pushed forward and found her._

 _Now, with the comfort of his presence, she had the clarity she needed to get them out._

" _Thank you, Shippo." Kagome wiped his tears away before wiping her own. She ran a calming hand through his bright red hair until his sobs calmed into little whimpers. "I'm proud of you, my son."_

 _Turning to the jewel with determination, the miko took a deep breath. It started to glow with recognition as it approached her. But the voice that spoke next was not that of the jewel. It echoed around them with a near-malicious mischievousness that sent shivers down her and her kit's spines._

' _Well, well, young traveler. Do you have the answer?' She confidently responded-_

* * *

Sapphires burst open and she gasped in some much-needed oxygen. Sweat covered her face and her breathing was ragged, though it was starting to even out. A tired, pale hand reached up and covered her eyes, trying to shield them from the sunlight above her. The oppressive heat of her environment hit full force and she struggled to blink away the grip of sleep.

It took a minute, but Kagome finally let her hand fall as she tried to wake her son. A small groan was heard and she gently nudged the furry weight sitting in her lap. He groaned again, not wanting to get up just yet. Sighing, the miko stood and let him curl against her neck. She knew why he was so reluctant to wake and didn't blame him either.

That damned jewel had freed them in a place that was neither the Sengoku Jidai nor the modern era she grew up in. They'd been traveling all day for the last few days and it was taking its toll. The desert heatwave certainly wasn't helping.

Throwing her yellow bag over her shoulder, the miko pulled up the hood of her makeshift cloak. She picked up the rustic red sheath next to it and tied it in place before starting to walk once more.

"Mama, look," Shippo pointed ahead excitedly. He'd finally woken a few hours ago when he sensed his mother becoming uneasy. His emerald green eyes could see structures resembling buildings up ahead. Kagome looked in the direction he was pointing, her eyes clearly making out the same thing. Hope radiated through her and she started walking faster.

The closer they got, the more auras they could sense. All of them were human. However, there was a heavy sadness hanging over them. Mother and son briefly glanced at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. Shippo jumped down from her neck and used his magic to look human, resembling his mother in every way possible. Kagome's pace slowed once more as she reflexively rested a hand on the hilt of her sword. The other was holding her son's ready to protect him if needed.

"Hello," she unknowingly called in a Germanic language. "Is anyone here?"

A chorus of whispers echoed around them and her grip tightened. Her feet slowly slid apart as her knees bent, preparing for anything to jump out at them. They were shocked to see a group of people peeking out from the spaces in the eroded buildings. Everyone had white hair and tanned skin. But what really drew the duo's attention were their red eyes. All different tints and shades of the unmistakable hue.

"Who are you," demanded an elder woman.

She was dressed in a tattered purple robe and using a wooden staff to help her walk and stand. It was clear by her bold declaration that she was the leader of this group. But the lack of jyaki is what really tipped her off. The only source she could sense was little Shippo. It concerned her, but it also disarmed her for the time being. The young miko relaxed, but only slightly.

She regarded the woman carefully before deciding to answer her. "My name is Kagome and this is my son, Shippo."

Red eyes scrutinized her with a wary gaze for a tense moment. As the silence began to suffocate them, Kagome's grip on the hilt of her sword tightened and slowly began to push her son behind her. She gently prodded the woman's aura and discovered the anguish of loss that could only come from war, as well as a few injuries, left somewhat unattended and untamed.

The elderly woman didn't miss this. However, she was shocked when the strange girl suddenly stood back up and walked toward her with a quiet whisper for her son to stay put. Everyone around them tensed, watching with bated breath to see what the miko would do.

A cautious hand reached out and lightly brushed the arm holding the walking stick. Her wrist and part of her arm were broken and had yet to heal properly. The elder woman stiffened but didn't back away.

"You are injured," Kagome asked, barely above a whisper. Not waiting for a response she gently wrapped skilled hands around the injured arm and wrist and closed her eyes. She pulled her reiki to the surface and used her mind's eye to carefully put the pieces back together.

To everyone around them, it looked as though she was glowing a faint pink laced with blue. When it faded, they watched in awe as their elder lifted her arm and moved it with no signs of pain. They turned to the raven-haired woman who smiled; none could miss the haunted look in her eyes. Shippo knew all too well why it was there. He walked over to her and nuzzled into her side as she stood. Shaking pale hands rested on his head as the other people finally emerged from their hiding places with wide curious eyes and welcoming smiles.

Kagome and Shippo had found a place to belong. At least until they could figure out how to get back home.

* * *

Blue eyes glanced down at the visa in her hand before returning to the imposing building before her. The gentle weight of her son clinging to the sword her back. Both were hidden by the talisman in her little kit's paws and the cloak over shoulders. A quiet reminder of why they were there.

" _Alchemy?"_

 _The elder nodded gravely. Her voice shook as she continued. "Yes. It is the power that dominates the country that slaughtered our people. If there is anything that could help you, it is alchemy."_

 _Kagome and Shippo shared a look and nodded._

" _Though I caution you, children." They turned back to her. "It is a destructive power in the wrong hands. And Amestris is full of them."_

And so their quest had begun. It hadn't taken much to forge a travel visa. With the help of Shippo's fox magic and some sand, it was a simple enchantment. Though, they had listed their home country as Nippon, unknowing if this world even had one. As an added precaution, they'd both hidden their auras and scents. There was no telling what they'd face.


	2. She Who is Shrouded in Mystery - Ch 1

"Colonel," came a strong, female voice from his door.

Glancing up, the fair-skinned man nodded his acknowledgment. The woman had long brown hair up in a braided bun. Her slim figure was hidden by the heavy fabric of her uniform. There was also a small charm bracelet on her left wrist with a boomerang charm made of bone hanging from it.

"What is it?"

She quietly walked forward and held out the folder that had been tucked under her arm. "There have been strange sightings in the East. They appear to be in a pattern leading to Central."

Opening the folder, the Colonel rose an eyebrow at some of the witness quotes on the first page. At first, he thought they were exaggerated - as most humans liked to do. However, as he read through the report his First Lieutenant had given him, one particular piece of information made his eyes narrow.

A cloaked traveler was healing anyone they crossed paths with that needed it. In many cases, there a flash of light and warmth and the patient was healed. However, there were also accounts of the traveler using herbs and strange mixtures to heal the sick. The description given was reminiscent of a certain doctor hiding in a small town.

But there was no stone mentioned.

The Colonel made a sound of interest in the back of his throat.

"Do you think it could be her?"

His cold brown eyes glanced up at his First Lieutenant. They flashed a startling gold when he nodded. "Keep tabs on this one. Mustang and the Elrics may take interest in her by the time she arrives."

"Sir," she saluted him.

* * *

Another colonel on the other side of Headquarters was in a similar situation. He'd been looking for leads to give the Elric brothers for weeks and suddenly he had one. What intrigued him most about the lead was that it mentioned a person performing miracle healings - much like Marcoh from Fullmetal's account.

Mustang sighed as he stood and walked to the window behind his desk. He had a feeling things were about to get much crazier. As if two young boys pursuing the Philosopher's Stone wasn't crazy enough. The Flame Alchemist massaged the bridge of his nose in irritation.

How he hoped his feeling was wrong.

If only Truth was that kind.

* * *

A throat clearing pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to see a short boy with braided blond hair and a red cloak. His golden eyes looked up at her somewhat irritated, twitching every few seconds in annoyance as though expecting some kind of negative comment. Though, she could smell the steel and oil coming from a couple of his limbs. She assumed he had automail.

Behind him was someone in armor even taller than her. Their glowing red eyes and flickering aura were a testament to the loose bond of their soul. It was a bit odd to find that in such a foreign country. Binding souls wasn't really a global practice. Kagome figured the story behind that was a sad one if the underlying guilt and desperation in their auras was anything to go by. She brushed that off and refocused on the present

She had an appointment with Colonel Mustang and his subordinates. They'd caught wind of her "miracle healing" abilities while traveling and wished to ask her a few questions. Kagome knew that was just a nice way of saying they were going to interrogate her.

Blinking, she finally realized they were waiting for her to say something. "Ah, yes? Can I help you with something?"

Frowning, the blond asked, "Are you Miss Higurashi?"

She smiled. "Yes, that's me."

He looked her up and down, as though trying to determine if she was threatening. A black eyebrow raised at him as her lips quirked in amusement. It seemed the blond was trying to be subtle. He failed miserably. Kagome barely hid her chuckle when he finally met her eyes and reached out a hand.

"My name is Edward Elric," she took his hand in a firm grip. Only then did she realize there was a subtle scent of metal and oil coming from that arm. _His right arm is automail. Then, where is the other?_ "And this is my brother, Alphonse."

The armor waved. "Hello."

She was startled by how young he sounded. And suddenly, she realized how like her own story, theirs may turn out to be quite tragic. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, Kagome recognized their last name.

"Wait...Elric? As in, the Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother?"

Edward nodded, failing to notice how she pointed to him and his brother in the right order. "We're here to take you to the Colonel."

"Ah. Well, after you two then." They looked at her suspiciously but nodded and started up the stairs.

As she followed them, the miko allowed her thoughts to drift a bit.

Upon reaching the capital city, Kagome had come to the realization that Amestris was a militaristic country. Using that, and her discovery of State Alchemists to her advantage, the miko had researched some of the prominent figures in the military. Stumbling upon names like Mustang, Elric, Armstrong, and Bradley. It had amazed her to see so many powerful people with high ranking positions.

When the office door shut, her attention turned to the figure sitting at the desk. He was likely quite tall; leaning over the desk as he was, fingers interlaced. The coal-eyed man had a guarded light in his gaze to match the grim line of his lips. There was a blonde woman standing just behind him, light brown eyes trained on the midnight-haired woman who'd just walked in.

"Please," the man gestured to the couch in front of his desk, "have a seat."

Slowly and gracefully, the miko made her way to the couch. She made sure to sit in a way that would keep her sword quiet. Shippo could also slide down and sit for a minute and rest. They had been traveling so long that sleep was few and far between.

Kagome was startled when the two who'd led her in to sit on either side of her. She glanced at them from the corners of her eyes suspiciously. Neither of them seemed particularly threatening so she relaxed; if only slightly.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded. "You wish to know of my abilities."

"Yes. It's come to our attention that you are the _Miracle Healer_ rumored to be heading toward Central." She rose an eyebrow at the name. No one had called her that; at least, not to her knowledge. "My subordinates and I were wondering how you heal people."

Straight and to-the-point. Interesting. "While I understand your curiosity, Colonel, I'm afraid only those of my religious calling could accomplish such feats. It is a divine gift I use to the fullest."

The Colonel and his Lieutenant looked strangely at her. Her speech pattern was certainly strange. Even stranger was how the cloak she wore seemed to completely cover her outfit. There were many things about her that seemed far too suspicious for her to be the Miracle Healer. Even then-

"Is there something you're looking for here in Central?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not; but my business is just that, sir. I'd like to keep it that way." Sapphire eyes flashed in amusement. If he thought to intimidate her, he was four years too late for that. Especially when she'd read up on her rights as an immigrant soon-to-be applying for citizenship. Kagome idly realized she was having too much fun with her interrogation but brushed it off.

Before Mustang could ask another question, there was a knock at the door. He sighed at the interruption and allowed them in. The Colonel was a bit surprised to see First Lieutenant Miyamoto in the doorway. His gaze narrowed as he realized the Special Investigations Unit had come to get Higurashi. It seemed he wasn't the only one interested in the mysterious traveler.

"Excuse me, Mustang. The SIU has been keeping tabs on this one," she gestured to the miko now staring at her with shock, "and I've come to retrieve her for questioning."

As much as he wanted to argue, the Flame Alchemist knew they had priority in interesting persons. Internally becoming more suspicious, he calmly said, "Very well."

"Hey, wait a second," came the indignant cry of the blond teen. However, he went ignored as Miyamoto quietly walked over and asked Higurashi to stand. "You can't just come in here and take our lead!"

The First Lieutenant smirked at the boy and confidently strode out. Kagome turned around with a gentle smile and waved at them before walking out the door. The resounding slam as it closed made the Elric brothers jump. Silence reigned for a few tense moments before Mustang broke it.

"Actually, she can, Fullmetal." Edward turned his fuming gaze to his superior. He quickly tried to calm down at the suspicious look on Roy's face. "The SIU, or Special Investigations, has top authority in possible suspects and witnesses. If they identify someone of interest to their cases, they can take that person for questioning at any time."

His fiery gaze flickered back to the door and narrowed. What he wanted to know was why the SIU seemed to suddenly take an interest in Higurashi. There had been no mention about them working on a case.

It seemed this mystery had just deepened.


End file.
